The mini adventures of the small elric brothers
by cutemonic fox
Summary: Watch ed,al,and even envy! get into mischief and trouble but at the sametime make you laugh your ass off as you see them find out things their weren't intended to know as kids and watch them fight continuesly over the stupidest things
1. Chapter 1:What is that?

**MINI ADVENTURES OF THE LITTLE ELRIC BROTHERS'**

**CHAPTER 1: WHAT IS THAT?**

Envy: Mariah Carrey! (Snatches magazine)

Ed: Christina Aguilera! (Snatches the magazine back)

Envy: Mariah! (Pull magazine)

Ed: Christina! (Pulls it back)

-Both start to pull the magazine-

Envy: Mariahhhh!

Ed: Christinaaa!

_Rip!_

(Paper falls everywhere) envy: What do you have against dark meat Ed! Your so racist!

Ed: Nothing, I like Christina because she has beauty and grace and she makes beautiful songs -sings one of her songs-

Envy: Your singing sucks Ed! And Mariah Carrey also has beauty and grace, Christina makes song that deprives women of being a sex symbol. Mariah made that song "hero" which was a big hit

Ed:...Are. Are you even a man? I think you're a girl..and anyway Mariah is mixed with white/black she's light skinned

envy: I am a boy you stupid Keebler elf!

Ed: Don't call me an elf you Bahaman palm tree!

(They both start to fight)

Al: I have to go to the bathroom.(al gets up) they both fight over the stupidest stuff I hope they know Christina and Mariah are not even alive yet.

(Walks into bathroom)

(Ed and envy are laid out on the floor)

Envy: Huff huff huff...you ready for another round

Ed: Huff huff huff...I'm always ready, you bush

Al: Ed, envy come here!

(They both run towards the bathroom door)

Both: What do you want Al?

Ed: Yeah! can't you see I was beating the snot out of this armature over here?

Envy: What? clearly I was winning!

Ed: Those are fighting words, you ready for another brawl? -puts up fist

Envy: Yeah I'm ready -fighting position

Al: Can you please stop fighting for a minute and come here? I have to show you something bizarre

Ed: No way! that gross!

Envy: Yeah we can't come in the laboratory when you're making a experiment (or we can't come onto the bathroom when you're using it)

Al: Just come here my pants are up anyway.

Both: Ok -opens door-

Both: What do you want to show us?

Al: Look in the toilet

-Both look in toilet

Both: Ewww! What in the world is that? It stinks!

Ed: That came out of you Al?

Al: -nods-

Envy: What have you been eating? It seems like you been eaten a lot of chocolate or something!

Al: I never seen nothing like that before...eww is that yesterday's corn?

Ed: So this, takes food out of you?...That's horrible!

-They all run to mom-

All: Mom! Mom!

Trisha: What's wrong?

All: There something horrible in the toilet! And it takes food out of you!

Al: It came out of me! am I going to die?

Trisha: What?


	2. Chapter 2:Scary Movie

**THE MINI ADVENTURES OF THE SMALL ELRIC BROTHERS'**

**CHAPTER TWO: SCARY MOVIE**

Trisha: Now. Envy since you're the oldest you have to take care of the house. I have to go to the store to buy some more groceries because somebody got carried away -eyes Ed-

Ed: -Blush-I was hungry and you forgot to feed me

Envy: Yea, thirty minutes after you ate! You know for an elf you show do eat a lot.

Ed: -Glare-What you say you Bob Marley wanna be?

Envy: Ha! That's funny for somebody who can't reach the doorknob

Ed: Why you little..!

Trisha: If ya'll start fighting I'm taking all you to the store with me

All: NOOO!

Trisha: Then corporate. Ed and Al you have to listen to envy

Envy: Yeah!

Trisha: Now here's the stores phone number call me and ask for "Trisha Elric" -leaves the house-

Al: -watches his mom get into the car- so what are we going to do now?

Envy: We can watch a movie

Ed: Whatever passes the time?

Envy: So what kind of movie ya'll wanna watch?

Ed: Action

Al: Romance

Envy: Well, I want to watch horror and since I'm the oldest...-smirk-

Both: That's not fair envy! Doesn't mean you're older...

Envy: -Waves figure- uhuhuh I am in charge after all and we get to watch a horror movie and that's my final answer, so get over it.

al: You know I can't stand horror movies they scare the crap out of me, and plus, envy after you see a scary movie your all terrified and start seeing things.

envy: Whatever let's just watch the movie

(After the movie was over)

Al: -Has a pillow over his head- man that was scary

Ed: Aww whatever it wasn't that scary -Ed looks at envy-

Envy: -still looking at the black frizzy screen-

Ed: Hey. Envy. -tap tap-

Envy: GAAHH!...I mean what do you want? You weren't scare were you Ed?

Ed: Noo. Were you envy?

Envy: Of course not. Come on it's time to go to bed

**9:10pm**

Envy: AAGGH! DIE DEMON!

_Store clerk: -Phone starts to ring- hello Mini's Mini Mart how may I help you?_

Store clerk: -Turns on intercom- umm misses Trisha Elric, can you please come to the front desk please?

Trisha: Yes? -Clerk hands over the phone-

Clerk: It's a mister Edward on the phone

Trisha: Hello? Ed is everything ok?

_Yeah everything's fine except..._

Trisha: Except what?

_Envy stabbed the dog again_


	3. Chapter 3:achohol

**THE MINI ADVENTURES OF THE SMALL ELRIC BROTHERS**

**CHAPTER 3: ACHOHOL**

Trisha: Now I'm going to the Rockwell's for a quick visit, and no scary movies -eye's envy-

Envy: Hmp! That wasn't my fault!

Trisha: Now envy you're in charge again.

Ed: What? After he stabbed the dog!

Trisha: No but's ed. listen to envy and that's it -leaves the house-

Ed: I don't know why she counts on as being re...re.

Envy: Responsible you stupid squirrel, and that's why she didn't put you in charge

Ed: Whatever...Hey did you just call me a squirrel?

Envy: I call them when I sees them -gets in Edward's face-

Ed: Grrrrr!

Al: Hey you know what I'm thirsty let's get something to drink! -keep them from fighting-

Envy: Sure -looks at Edward- we'll settle this later

Envy: - Looks in the refrigerator- hey! There's no more grape juice or soda -eyes Ed-

Ed: Hey! You know when I eat, I drink a lot of soda to keep it down

Envy: -Turns head- maybe if you didn't eat so much maybe we would have _something _to drink

Ed: What you say you tumble weed?

Envy: I said...

al: Hey guys -pulls out a bottle from the cabinet- I found something to drink!

Envy: -Closes the refrigerator- great. what does it say?

Al: I never seen nothing like it before it must be new...and it says w...wi...wine! do you think it's drinkable?

Ed: -Takes the bottle- of course its drinkable! What kind of flavor you think it is?

Envy: Maybe squirt

Ed: Ha! Ha! Ha! Envy very funny! Very freakin funny!

Al: You think it might be grape?

Ed: It doesn't smell like grape I know that

Envy: Whatever I'm thirsty, I'll drink anything right now

**AFTER THE FIRST THREE OR FOUR CUPS**

Envy: You know what...I love every single one of ya'll..hiccup!

Ed: I never really did hate you envy hiccup how can I hate you, your my (_spoiler)_ brother well at least my half brother

al: I'm glad you two settled your differences, look a bunny I'm going to catch it -gets up and runs after the imaginary bunny-

Ed: Good! maybe we can eat it!

Envy: Darn you nurse I told you to bring my Flintstone pills! -falls over- hiccup

Al: Hey I caught the bunny -carries over a knife-

Ed: Good throw it over here

Al: Ok! -about to throw the knife-

Trisha: -unlocks the door I'm ho-The world!

Trisha: Al! Put that knife down! All of you smell like wine!

Ed: Hey mommy! Hahahaha! This drinky was good! You should buy more! Hiccup!


	4. Chapter 4:Brotherly love, um I think

**THE MINI ADVENTURES OF THE ELRIC BROTHERS'**

**CHAPTER 4: BROTHERLY LOVE...UM I GUESS**

Envy: -On top of a hill looking at the sun go down- wow this is so beautiful

Envy: -Looks at the deep river below- I wish the world was always like this

Ed: Yo! Brother!

Envy: But nooo the world is more like hell when he's around!

Al: You think he heard us?

Ed: You know that guy. Gay as the backstreet boys at a concert

Envy: -Still looks at the sun-...

Ed: Hey! -runs up to envy- I hope you know Fresh Prince of Belair is on!

Envy: ...

Ed: Aww come on! -Slaps him on the back- are you still mad at the palm tree joke

Envy: AGGHH! -Envy starts to roll down the hill-

Ed: -Watches envy roll down the hill- uhhh

Al: -Starts to run down the hill- envy!

Al: Ed! Come on!

Ed: Right!

envy: AGGGH! -Falls in the river-

Al: Envy!

Al: We have to go in there and save him! -Starts to take off clothes-

Ed: -Puts hands in the way- wait al...

Al: What do you mean wait? We need to hurry up before the last bubble comes up!

Ed: I know -smirk- that's what I'm counting on

Al: You know Ed? You are so freakin evil

Ed: I know hehehe

Both: -Walking to the house-

Al: -Has his head down- mom is so going to kill us

Ed: Look on the bright side al, that's one less mouth to feed!

Al: That is not a bright side Ed, and plus he was our brother. Why didn't you save him anyway? -Looks at Ed-

Ed: Because he called me a "shrimp" this morning

Al: You didn't save him because he called you a freakin shrimp? That is nothing compared what's coming to us at-

Ed: -has a shocked expression-

Al: What are you staring at? -Looks at the house-

Envy: -leaning against the door soaked and wet-

Ed: No way...

Envy: You!

Ed: The heck! I thought you we're pushing up daisies!

Envy: I don't die that easily Ed! -Cracks fingers-

Ed: -Waves hands- we tried to save you honestly it's just...

Al: We? We tried to save him? I tried to save him!

Envy: HAAAA! -tackles Ed-

Al: So much for "brotherly love" -walks away-

(Fighting in the back ground)

Ed: Please Envy forgives me! Stop your making me bleed internally!

Envy: -Keeps punching-


	5. Chapter 5:what do you mean babysitter

**THE MINI ADVENTURE'S OF THE SMALL ELRIC BROTHERS'**

**CHAPTER 5: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BABYSITTER?**

**BEFORE YOU READ MY STORY PLEASE READ THIS SO YOU WON'T GET CONFUSED **

**CHAPTER 5:**

This girl name 'Ed luver' what's do be the babysitter in the story so she going to be a special surprise guest and I'm going to call her Ash probably short for...(stats to think) Ashley! yeah that's a good name Ashley she might be welcome in my story but she's not welcome in the Elric brothers house. He he he...BUT ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER..AND if you don't know who Ed luver is look on the review list on this story you'll see her name

* * *

Trisha: I have to go to the store (again) because we run out of food and juice every week (eyes all the boys)

All :(just sit there and look at the ground remembering what happened to all the soda)

**FLASHBACK**

Al :( pouring whole bottle of orange soda in the toilet) look the toilet water does change color!

Envy :( sitting on top of the bowel looking at al pour the soda in) really let me see!

_Flush (_Envy's foot step on the lever)

AL: but when you push down the lever thingy it the water turns clear again.

Envy: But how could that happen, you just poured a whole bottle of orange soda in there it should still be orange

Ed :(walks in the bathroom with four full bottle of sodas in his hand) here pour all these in these soda's in the toilet I'll go get some cups

Al :(grabs two sodas) but isn't the toilet nasty

Envy :(helps grab some sodas) don't you know, every time you press that 'trash dispenser' (lever) it makes the toilet clean again

Al: really?

Ed: yes really, I'm going to find some cups

al and envy:(pours the sodas at the same time) It's like a soda party!

Ed:(walks in with cups) yeah, and plus with all that water in the toilet that's more soda to drink!

All: CHEERS!

all:(starts to drink out of cups)...PHPPPPPPTTTTT!

Ed: The heck! (cough cough cough)

Envy: It taste like somebody just crapped this out of there butt!

AL: it's horrible!

(They all start to cough)

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Trisha: well?

All: we have no idea what you're talking about. (They all have halo's over their heads)

Trisha: never mind (opens the door) but I'm not leaving you alone so I called for a babysitter

All: what!

Trisha: Thank you Ashley for taking your time out of work to babysit

Ashley: Oh no problem I love kids, and just call me 'Ash'

Trisha :(gives all the information she needs)

Ed: HUDDLE UP!

(They all huddle up)

Ed: darn it, another babysitter it what we need

Al: yeah, you remember that women that used to babysit... I think her name was Mrs. Morris

Envy: yeah, I remember her she was as bad as Hilary Duffs singing

Ed: yeah and this is what we'll do...

Trisha: So did you get all that?

Ash: yep sure do, don't worry I have everything under control

Trisha: before I leave I should tell you the short one his name is Ed

Ash: you mean the one in the blond hair?

Trisha: yeah, but he likes devise plans, envy the one with the palm tree like hair he can change into anything he wants to so watch out for him to and the last one is al he's the civilized person in this house but sometimes...he can can be just like his brothers.

Ash: Don't worry I know how to handle kids like these _smiles_

Trisha: ok (leaves the house)

Ed: ok..ya'll got the plan

Al: yep

Envy: yep

Ed: ok then..BREAK!

Ash :(bends down) are you guys planning something?

All: nope, (Ed and envy run into the back)

Al: so what's your name?

Ash: My name is Ashley but you can call me Ash

Al: ok then ash...

_CRASH!_

(Ashley and al run into the back)

Ash: what in the world is going...

Ed: What you say you future fruit tree!

Envy: Is that the best you can come up with Ed fruit tree!

Ed: Yeah because you look like a tree and you act kind of fruity!

(Envy tackles Ed)

Ash: guys stop this fighting!

(Both keeping fighting all the way to the kitchen)

Envy :( reaches in the refrigerator grabs some eggs) you stupid little shrimp!(throws the eggs)

Ed: Ha, you missed!

(The eggs smacks Ash in the face)

Ash: Now you stop it no..._smack_

(Whole bag of flower then smacks her in the face)

Ash: (falls on the couch)..ugggh

Envy: Come back here you elf!

Ash: (laying on the couch).. what is wrong with those kids

Al: lemonade! (he lifts up a tray with one glass of lemonade on it)

Ash: thank you (grabs the glass) you must be Al your mom told me about you I guess what she said is true

Al: you can't stop them from fighting not even spike Lee can do that.. it would take a miracle

Ash: Yeah I guess (takes a sip of lemonade).PHHHPPPPPPTTT! THE HECK! this doesn't taste like lemonade where did you get this?

Al: The toilet

Ash: (throws the glass on the ground) what!

(Envy suddenly jumps over the couch running from Edward)

Ed: How dare you dump toothpaste all over my head! _clap! _

(A light emitted from the ground then a giant bucket of water arise over every bodies head)

Ash: (looks at Al) your..Mo-mother.. Didn't tell me he knew alchemy

Al: Ed I think you're getting a little too carried away!

(Envy's trying to unlock the door)

Ed: me carried away, no never but pissed maybe _clap_

(The bucket starts to tilt over)

Ash: I don't get paid enough to do this

Al: ED!

Envy :( turns around hand still on the doorknob)...oh. Snap

_SPLASH!_

**LATER THAT FATEFUL DAY**

Trisha: finally I'm back home (starts to unlock the door) I made sure to buy double the groceries so the food should last more than a week (unlocks the door)

(A whole bunch of water was rushing out but only a knee high of water)

Ash :( laying on the floor) PHPPPPPTTT!

Trisha: What happened here?

Ash :( still spitting out water) those devils you call sons!

Trisha :( leans against the door) I should've known...sigh...So do you want your pay?

ash:(stands up) you know what I don't want your money, I think you might need more than I do because something tells me your water bill is going to be off the charts (she leaves)

Trisha: (walks towards the couch)

(She see Ed, Al, and Envy near each other sleeping soaked and wet)

Trisha: awe...I'll punish them tomorrow 'sigh' (takes out a list) that the thirteenth babysitter that have been driven out of our house I'm running out of options.

* * *

Those boys are sure a lot of trouble awaits the next episode of the mini adventures of the small Elric brothers'


	6. Chapter 6:true colors and to young

**T**

**HE MINI ADVENTURES OF THE SMALL ELRIC BROTHERS'**

**PART 1**

**CHAPTER 6: ENVY'S TRUE COLOR'S **

Ed: girl!

Envy: boy!

Ed: girl!

Envy: boy!

Ed: girl!

Envy: boy!

Ed: girl, girl, GIRL!

Envy: boy, boy, BOY!

Ed: You're a girl envy look at the shirt the mini looking skirt!

Envy: How are you going to tell me what I am, and who I am?

Ed: Because I know you're a girl!

Envy: How are you going to tell me if I'm a girl or a boy Ed? I should know I have been to the bathroom!

Ed: well. Maybe that's a lump

(Both run to Trisha)

Ed: mom, tell envy she's a girl!

Envy: (pushes Ed) tell him I'm a boy!

Trisha: (looks at envy for along period of time) you know I hate making difficult decisions kids.

Envy: HEY, What's that supposed to mean?

**PART 2 **

**CHAPTER 6: They we're to young**

Trisha: (outside planting flowers) It so peaceful out here just me planting flowers around the...

Ed: mom, I'm bored!

Trisha: Then why don't ya'll watch a movie!

Ed: great idea! (Jumps from the window)

Trisha: And no scary movies!

Ed: Hey mom said we can watch a movie!

Envy: We always watch movies and plus we've seen all the movies in the house

Al: Yeah, we've already watch Land before Time three times already (puts up four fingers)

Ed: hmmm..yea your right. But maybe mom has some in her closet

Envy: maybe...let's go check

(They all going through the closet)

Al: Ed I don't see any tapes in here just a lot of clothes

Envy: yeah this just a waste of time

Ed: whatever (looks way in the back of the closet) hey here's a bag (looks inside of bag) heres a tape

Envy: hmmm...I never seen that before

Al: What does it say?

Ed: It's says _Triple X action _hmmm

Envy: sounds violent lets watch it!

**(After the movie)**

All: O.O

Trisha :( Looking at her beautiful flowers) wow these are wonderful...hm (turns around)

(Ed, Al, and envy are right behind Trisha blushing like crazy)

Trisha: hmm what's wrong?

Ed: um...mom

Trisha: yes

Ed: what's Viagra?


	7. Chapter 7: There so much

**THE MINI ADVENTURE'S OF THE SMALL ELRIC BROTHERS**

**CHAPTER 7: THERE SO MUCH**

Trisha: Okay, today is surprise cook Friday

_Surprise cook Friday is when the let one of the kids cooks instead of the adult_

Trisha: ok who's going to cook today?

Envy: I want it to be al ,he makes a good cook I love those noodwels he made (since he's young he sometimes talk like that)

Ed: yeah, I agree

Al: (blush) I'm not that good

Envy: you're better than Ed his food taste as bad as Brittany spears face

Ed: don't you even talk you make your food to spicy those tacos you made had too much salsa and it burned my mouth

Envy: whatever

Trisha: ok the person who's going to cook today is...Ed!

Ed: yes! (Starts to jump up and down)

Al and Envy: mom are you trying to kill us

Trisha: I'm pretty sure he's gotten better; his food might not give you food poisoning...this time

**FLASHBACK**

Ed: ok dig in!

Envy: um... I'm not that hungry

Al: me either

Trisha: come on kids eat it

Envy and al: Why won't eat it first?

Trisha: because I'm the adult and you're the kids

Both: That's not fair!

Ed: just eat it!

(al and envy take a bite)

Envy and Al: O.O

Ed: soooo

Envy: O god I see the light should I walk in to it!

Al: O my stomach I have to go to the bathroom!

(Envy falls on the floor)

Trisha: envy! (Try's to feel his pulse) Ed call the hospital!

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Envy: you must want to kill us off mom

Trisha: aww come on lets go eat

Ed: Food ready! Come sit at the table

(All sit down)

Envy: (looks at the poorly displayed food)...

Al:...

Trisha: ok you'll dig in (trying to look like she's eating)

Envy and Al: THERE SO MUCH I HAVEN'T DONE YET!


	8. Chapter 8:Super glue

**THE MINI ADVENTURE'S OF THE SMALL ELRIC BROTHERS'**

**CHAPTER 8: SUPER GLUE!**

Al: hey, envy, Ed look!

Both: what?

Al :( claps hands) my hands a really sticky, I found some white glue in the cabinet and it's fun!

Ed: wow

Al: and when you peel it off your hand when it dries it shows your hand prints

Envy: feh, white glue is for baby's not like this kind of glue

Al: I'm not a baby!

Envy: then try this super glue

Ed: super glue?

Envy: yea, it's much harder to get off and its way more sticky, you can say it's like a challenge

Ed: I love a challenge, let me try!

Envy: ok then (jumps on to cabinet and grabs the lubricate) it might look like a small container but it's really sticky (jumps down from cabinet)

Envy :(pours some on one of his hands) but it really stinks

Ed: Let me try! (Pushes envy)

Envy :( falls back and flails arms) hey! (One hand hits Ed butt)

Ed: what's the idea envy?

Envy: what the heck! (pulls arm) my hand, my hand is stuck to your butt!

Ed: well try to pull it off!

Envy: I am trying you speck, but it won't budge!

Ed: Al get over here and help!

Al: ok (pours super glue on both hands)(slaps both hands on ed's cheeks starts to pull)

Ed: this isn't working al, go get mom

Al: I can't

Ed: why?

Al: my hands are stuck to your face

Envy: well isn't that just dandy

Ed: shut up, you tree sap!

Envy: (pushes ed)shut up!

Ed :( falls on top of al)

Envy: (falls on Ed back)

Ed: see look what did, now we can't get up

Trisha :(walks into the room) hey you kids hun...0.0(leaves room)

Ed: ummm

Envy: I hope she's not thinking what I think she's thinking

Al: me too

Trisha: (walks back in room) ok..._phew_...you are my kids so ILL EXCEPT YOU THE WAY YOU ARE!

All: WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!


	9. Chapter 9: Nanny?

**THE MINI ADVENTURE'S OF THE SMALL ELRIC BROTHERS**

**CHAPTER 9: NANNY? part 1**

Ed, Al, And Envy: (playing with building blocks)

Ed: Why is mom always going somewhere?

Al: Well, we eat more than an average teen does

Envy: no ED eats more than an average shrimp does

Ed: you know what I hope you be the next gay president envy

Envy: shut the fart up! I'm not gay for the last dang time

Ed: right, keep lying to yourself like that and you'll get a tumor

Envy :( hairs start to stick straight out, knocking down the building blocks)

Ed: WHOOA!

Al: ENVY!

Envy: (starts to shake)

Ed: what?

Envy: something evil is coming our way

Ed: whatever!

Envy: NO, I'm serious when my hair does that there something coming that you or me, or even al can't handle

Al: that's scary

Ed: A bunch of bull

Trisha: Ok guys I'm leaving!

Envy: (runs up to Trisha) DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Trisha: nonsense, I called for a nanny

Ed: NANNY?

Trisha: well yes my money is getting used up by babysitters and food, so I decided to get you a nanny that doesn't pay much

Ed and Al: what?

Trisha: yep! So she's going to be taking care of you for a while, so...be good alright?

Envy: (still shaking) SOMETHING EVIL IS COMING! YOU MUST TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Trisha: calm down envy the nanny we'll be here any second now

(Doorbell rings)

Trisha: well there she goes now!

Ed: nothing we can't handle right al?

Al: right!

Ed: right envy?

Envy: (still shaking) the evil has gotten closer (his hair sticking straight out)

Ed: STOP DOING THAT! IT'S FREAKY!

Al: and you might poke our eyes out

Trisha: (opens door) It's nice to meet you again, come on in

: I would like that thank you

Ed: she doesn't look that scary

al: no, not really

envy: MOM LET THE EVIL DEVIL IN! KICK HER OUT KICK HER OUT!

: (Kicks little envy in the stomach making him hit the wall)

Ed and Al: 0.0...(looks at the nanny)

: I'M NOT An EVIL DEVIL, MY NAME IS IZUMI YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE INGRATE! AND I'M YOUR NANNY!


	10. Chapter 10: Nanny? part 2

**THE MINI ADVENTURE'S OF THE SMAL ELRIC BROTHERS'**

**CHAPTER 10: Nanny**

**Part 2**

Trisha: (looks at Envy laying on the ground)

Envy:...ugh

Trisha: I see I'm putting my children in good hands

Ed and Al: WHAT?

Izumi: Don't worry I'll take GOOD care of them -glare-

Ed and Al: (shivers)

Trisha: Ok bye! (Slams door)

Ed and Al:...-stares at each other-

Izumi: Now sit on the couch!

Ed and Al: -runs to the couch-

Envy: -sits up rubs head- mother f..-hair sticks out- the evil its closer

Izumi: (standing behind envy)

Envy: -turns head- O dear god its standing behind me!

Izumi: -picks up envy-

Envy: AAGHH! SOMBODY SAVE ME! -Kicks feet-

Izumi: -throws Envy-

Envy: (hits the couch)

Izumi: SIT UP! -Punches wall-

Envy: (hurry up and sits on his butt)

Izumi: now (goes behind the kitchen counter) my name is Izumi I am your nanny for this evening and probably for eternity

Al: question -raises hand-

Izumi: yes?

Al: what does eternitwy mean?

Izumi: its eternity it mean everlasting, eternal

Ed: everlasting?

Izumi: FOREVER!

Envy: f-forever

Izumi: yes

envy: I;M GETTIN OUTTA HERE! -jumps over couch-

Izumi: -throws knife-

Envy: (knife get caught on envy's shirt and he gets stuck the wall)

Izumi: I don't think you're going to be trying that again are you? -brushes back hair-

Envy: your demon man! Your crazy Waaaaaa!

Izumi: QUIET! OR I'LL SHOW YOU HOW A DEMON REALLY ACTS! -throws more knives-

envy: (knives barely missed envy's head, feet, and legs) wahahhhaha!

Izumi: I said QUIET! -Picks up another knife-

Envy: Yeah! Sure! Whatever! Just don't throw anymore!

Izumi: alright then -puts down knife-

Ed and Al: -stare at each other-

Izumi: Ok then what do you children eat? -opens refrigerator-

Ed: -jumps up- pizza, candy, cake, I done eat ice-cream but envy and al does!

Al:-jumps up- we also eat other things like chips!

Envy: (trying to get down)

Izumi: Ok then (she pulls out carrots, broccoli and other healthy things and starts to cut them up)

Al: alright then (not able to see what she's cutting up since the counter is bigger than they are)

Izumi: -closes eyes- what do you drink

Al: -starts to jump on the couch- we drink, soda, jwuice, sometimes milk,

Ed: not me -jumps on the couch too-

Al: -laughs- but not Ed, but we also drink orange jwuice!

Izumi: STOP JUMPING! -Throws knives-

Ed and Al: EYYAAA! (The knives get caught on their shirt and they both get stuck against the wall)

Izumi: sigh

Envy: (shirt finally gets free) Yes!

Izumi: -throws another knife-

Envy: (knife catches another part of his shirt) MAN!

Izumi: -glare-

Ed, Al, And Envy: -shudders-

Izumi: (reaches in the refrigerator and pulls out jug, and sets it on the counter)

Ed: uhhh

Al: ummm

Envy: grrr

Izumi: Now! Today! Since I am your nanny slash replacement mother for today!

Ed: REPLACEMENT MOTHER?

Izumi: -slams hand on counter- if ANY of you interrupt me again without raising your hand -pulls another knife- I WONT MISS! (_she sure is loving them knives)_

Ed, Al, And Envy: -shakes head-

Izumi: Well ok then. Sigh. We will be eating HEALTHY steam vegetables

Ed, Al, And Envy: WHAT?

Izumi: -glare-

Ed, Al, And Envy: -covers mouth-

Izumi: sigh. And some water. No soda. No orange juice. No milk. No anything except fresh H2O

Ed: 0.0

Al: 0.0

Envy: 0.0 this. Women...dun...lost...her mind!

Izumi: Now I will be right back -walks to the back-

Ed, Al, And Envy: -hears bathroom door close-

Envy: you know...somehow ed...I blame you for this

Ed: WHAT? I didn't even do anything!

Envy: MAYBE, if you didn't eat everything see everything you saw we wouldn't be in this right now!

Ed: I'm trying to gain weight!

Envy: then eat Rose McDonald she don't need all that fat on her anyway!

Ed: -starts to kick feet to the side- If my feet were longer I would straggle you!

Envy: same here! -starts to kick-

Al: hey guys (he could see all there shirt collars ripping from the knives)

Envy: SHRIMP!

Al: guys!

Ed: women impersonator!

Al: GUYS!

Ed and Envy: WHAT?

(All there collars ripped, they all fell to the ground)

Al: oof!

Envy: -lands on his feet- I BLAME YOU ED!

Ed: -stands up- SHUTUP!

Envy: -attacks-

Ed and Envy: (they both were rolling on the floor punching each other until...)

Al: guys! Look out!

_CRASH!_

al: you guys...are in sooo much trouble

Ed and Envy: (They both look at the broken vase) O.O no freakin way!

Al: ooooooooo you broke itttt -runs up to them-

Ed: shut up al! Maybe we can fix it before she comes out the laboratory (bathroom)

Envy: I don't think so

Ed: what makes you say that? -looks at envy- gulp!

Envy: -hair sticking straight out- the evil is right behind us

Ed, Al, And Envy: -look back-

Izumi: -glare- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE? -Grabs whip-

Ed, Al, And Envy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	11. Chapter 11: Nanny? Part 3

**THE MINI ADVENTURES OF THE SMALL ELRIC BROTHERS'**

**CHAPTER 11: NANNY?**

**PART 3**

Al: -Runs in the back-

Ed: -Follows-

Envy: -shakes- uhh...

Izumi: What happened here? -Cracks whip-

Envy: See I-I-I -runs-

Izumi: I hate when kids run makes the situation worst

Al: -Runs in bathroom-

Ed: Al! Al! Open the door! -Hits door-

Al: Every man for himself!

Ed: What? Al please!

Al: No I'm sorry!

Ed: Why? Please al don't leave me out here to suff-Ahh! -Runs-

Izumi: -Cracks whip- comes back here!

Al: -Slides down door- maybe she'll pass -hears somebody knock-

(No movement)

Al: Maybe she has gone -opens door- Ahhhh! -Slams the door-

Izumi: -Punches through door- open this door!

Al: I am going to die!

Ed: -Runs in room- I...have...to hide!

Ed: The drawer -jumps in a drawer-

(Drawer slams open and slammed Ed out)

Ed: -Gets up- what...in...The world? -Walks up to drawer-

Envy: Jump in me one more time I will close shut really tight and suffocate you -drawer slams-

Ed: En-envy how could you...?

Envy: I can shape shift duh

Ed: But you can only shape shift into humans or animals not objects

Envy: You do not know that do you. You do not know many things what I can do

Ed: -Hear footsteps- envy you have to let me get inside of you!

Envy: One thing...eww...and no

Ed: Please!

Envy: Then climb to the drawer at the top

Ed: I can't climb! Come on! -Pulls on the handle-

Envy: No! Stop! That's a piece of my hair! Let go!

Izumi: -Opens door-

Ed: -Pulls out drawer- uuh

Envy: ...

Ed: Please show mercy!

Izumi: -Picks up Ed- you will explain

Ed: But-I! Waaaa!

Izumi: -Looks at the displaced drawer- what's weird is this drawer is green and the rest of it over there is blue

Envy:...-Starts to sweat-

Izumi: -Picks up the displaced drawer-

Envy: -Massive sweat-

Izumi: -throws drawer against the window-

Envy: AHHH! -Changes back-

Izumi: I thought as much

Envy: -Opens the window-

Izumi: Sigh -walks in the living room- always trying to run -throws Ed on the couch by al- I do not want neither of you to move got that!

Both: Yes ma'am!

Izumi: -Walks out door-

Ed: Al? Why are you so wet?

Al: I thought I could escape through the toilet

Ed: I see it didn't work -jumps down from couch-

Al: You heard what the nanny said Ed!

Ed: I'm just looking out the window to see what happens to envy, would you like to join? -Climbs on stool-

Al: Sigh I guess

Izumi: -Looks around- there are sure are a lot of cows out here -eyes one cow-

Cow: -Sweat drop-

Izumi: Now when were cows green? -Walks up-

Cow: -Moves- Moo! Moo

Izumi: -Walks up closer-

Cow: -Starts to run father- Moo! Moo! Moo! -Trips on rock- darn it! I mean moo!

Izumi: You kids think you are so slick

Cow: -Accidently runs in the river- Aggh! I can't swim!

Izumi: Sigh -reaches hand in water- I hope he doesn't drown -pulls out envy-

Envy: Cough! Cough! Cough! Wheeze!

Izumi: -Walks back in the house-

Ed and Al: -Sitting on the couch-

Izumi: -Throws envy on couch- now -smacks Ed and al-

Both: What was that for?

Izumi: When I say sit on the couch I mean STAY there

Both: -Blush-

Izumi: -Smacks envy- I didn't forget you dairy boy

Envy: -Rubs head-

Izumi: -Cracks whip- Now explain! What happened?

Ed: Well envy and I were fighting and it knocked over! We're sorry!

Envy: Yeah! However, it was mostly Ed's fault!

Ed: What? Shut up before I pull out that weave out your ha-

Izumi: -punches wall- QUIET!

All: -sit still-

Izumi: I'm glad you told the truth. Now sit here. -Puts vase broken parts in one pile- Now watch -slaps hands together and fixes vase- See good as new -puts it back on top of stand-

Ed: That...was it?

Al: If you could do that before then why chase after us?

Izumi: I hate it more when kids try to run from what they have done wrong.

Envy: Oh ok then

Trisha: -Opens the door- hey my special boys!

All: Mom! -Gives hugs-

Trisha: I hope they weren't that much trouble

Izumi: Not at all. I'll see you later Trisha

Trisha: Alright thanks -waves-

Ed: I'm glad your home mom!

Envy: We all are

Trisha: So you have fun?

Ed: She was nothing we could handle her -smirks-

Trisha: Good! That's why she's going to be your babysitter Tomorrow

All: WHAT?

* * *

XD! Poor boys! Hahahah! Review!


	12. Chapter 12: revenge

**REVENGE **

**CHAPTER 12**

Well Ashley wanted revenge and she will get it in this chapter. ENJOY!

Trisha: Kids your Nanny will be here in a minute! I will be back in a few hours! All right bye! -Slams door-

Envy: Another day with the devils helper -hair sticks out-

Ed: Yeah..

Envy: She has been getting on my last damn nerve

Al: Oooh you swore

Envy: Shut up mama's boy I'm not in the mood

Al: What's with you envy?

Envy: This one of my pit of rage days

Al: Pit of rage days?

Envy: It's when I'm pissed all day for no particular reason

Ed: I guess gays wake up on the side of the bed too

Envy: -grabs Ed's ankle and snaps it-

Ed: Ahhh! Envy snap it back! The pain! Please!

Envy: -pulsating mark appears- Whatever just shut up! -snaps it back in place-

Ed: AHHHHHHH! -cries-

Izumi" -opens front door- Where are you, you little rug rats

Envy: -sigh- lets go greet the bitch

Al: If you keep that up envy you're the one that's going to get in trouble.

Envy: shut up, go find a nipple to suck on you little baby

Al: -stunned silence-

Izumi: seems like you kids are up to no good again.

Envy: I'm going to bed. I am not got time for this -jumps in bed-

Izumi: As I know. I'm sure your acquainted with a past baby sitter, Ashley maybe -moves out the way for Ashley to come in-

Ed: -laughs- oh yeah Mermaid girl!

Al: Remember when she almost drowned brother?

Ed: That was classic!

Ash: Yeah that was funny. I just came with Izumi to apologize for my ignorance the first I came, so I brought some chocolate for each of you -takes out chocolate-

Al: YAY! -Puts out hand-

Ed: That is what I'm talking about! -Also puts out hand-

Ash: here you go -gives to them-

Al And Ed: YUM! -puts into mouth-

Ash: -comes over to envy- here you go envy!

Envy: no...-Pulls over cover-

Ash: what is wrong with...

Ed: pit of rage days

Ash: uhhh

Al: don't ask

Ash: Come on Envy its chocolateee

Envy: dark or milk

Ash: milk

Envy: out it next to the pillow and get out of my site.(ironic since he can't see her)

Ash: -puts the chocolate by the cover-

envy: -grabs the chocolate and eats it-

Ed: -leans against wall- whoa nelly my stomach

Al: -leans over- ugh

Envy: -rolls out of the bed holding stomach-

Izumi: what is wrong with you kids?

Envy: what did you do to us, you witch!

Ash: Nottthhhiing

Ed: bathroom!

Envy: move shrimp me first! -Kicks Ed between his legs-

Ed: AUGGHH! YOU #$& FAG! -Curls up into ball-

Izumi: Edward! -Picks him up by his collar- you never that word in this house!

Ed: AGHH! I'M SORRY BUT I REALLY HAVE TO GO NANNY!

Envy: -running- yes almost there!

Al: sorry envy but I have to go REALLY bad. -Transmute the floor-

Envy: -turns around- CRAP!

(Floor covers Envy only having his head out)

Envy: Al, I will kill out if you do not get me out of this!

Al: Forgive meeee! -Runs in the bathroom-

Envy: NOOOO! -Moves head-

Ed: NO HAVE TO GO!

Izumi: -looks at Ashley- what did you give them

Ash: -chuckles evilly- Oh nothing, just laxatives

* * *

See you got your revenge XD!


End file.
